ARC-21-0408
ARC-21-0408 or "Echo" was an Advanced Recon Commando (ARC) Clone Trooper Lieutenant in clone group Purple Squad and the Grand Army of the Republic.Echo was a quite clone who red reg manuels on the Rishi Moon Outpost. Echo was thought to have been killed during the battle of Maridun but he escpaed his crashing LAAT and lived with the Lermin for many months before a republic searched and found him. Echo was then reenducted in to Purple Squad,but it had been so long it was now Golden Squad. Echo had to catch up and what had happened when he was stranded on Maridun. Training on Kamino Like all clones, Echo was born, bred and trained on the planet of Kamino. During his training on Kamino with Domino Squad, Fives and Echo wanted to change squad, but Shaak Ti refused and told them to believe. After finishing their training course of the 3rd time they passed and left Kamino for the Rishi Moon. He later joined Golden Squad and with his brother Fives and the rest of the squad, it was his favourite time and this time he had his brothers. Finding A Hiding Echo After beinging on Maridun with the Lermin settlement, Echo was helping them build a generator to help fix the things taken out by Lot Durd. Echo said to Tee Wat Kaa "I want to go home. I've helped your villagers to fend for themselves and I built a generator so you finally have power. Do you think the Republic will find me again?" "I don't know Echo. Only time will tell. It makes it harder than first thought." infact someone was coming to find Echo it was Quinn, who had the task of finding if Echo was alive or not. "This is Quinn to base. I have picked up a lifeform on Maridun.Appears to be a coloney of Lermin and a....." "Yes Quinn. A what?" "A clone sir." "Alright go down to the surface and find whatever clone is down there." "Yes sir." Quinn landed on the ground and saw how different it was from when he was there last. "This was the work of a clone.." Quinn said it loud enough to get the Lermin to come out and even Echo. "Quinn!." "Echo! You're alive!" "Yes Sir. I jumped out of the LAAT before it crashed. It was too late when I tried to get back to you guys. You'd already left." "I've been tracking movements since the Battle. It's good to know you're alive." Echo waved the Lermin goodbye and Tee Wat Kaa thanked Echo on what he had done for them "Thank you for giving us power." "It's no problem." Echo and Quinn then went back to the Republic. Echo Location Echo was back in business after being lost on Maridun for months. He was given new armour and was told to run a training course. Echo was training in the 'Citadel' training course with many other lost clone troopers who managed to be found during the war, by squads or by a clone trooper. Many of the Lost troopers in the Citadel training course were shot dead by no-holds barred Commando Droid. Echo passed the test and smiled as he left the training course. Echo knew this was a problem that even his own brothers will kill him, his training course provided him to know when to trust someone and when to never trust and when to never learn about everything he wanted. "Does anyone ever see what those people do. It is insane and they are very good at what they can do it shows whatever strengths they have." Finding Hope "What was the reason you returned? It was the thing that made you want to hurt people. But remember who are your friends. just remember now if you die you die. Whatever you have to say now, it wouldn't matter if you died or not, that would have been another story, and that would have shown as so much. And doing this is the thing that the others cannot see." As Echo was personally getting changed. Appears in: * Galaxy Wars - "Rookies on front line" ((appears in hologram)) * Galaxy Wars-Escape ((Hologram)) * Galaxy Wars- Hunt for Blix ((Hologram)) * Galaxy Wars- Jaggered rocks * Galaxy Wars- Ingenious plan * Galaxy Wars- "Hated Style" * Galaxy Wars- "Rookie Mistake" * Galaxy Wars- "Intention of Harm" * Galaxy Wars- "Internal Mistake" Echo1.png|Here is Echo in Phase I Armor Category:Clones